Case Dismissed
by akaeve
Summary: Ducky and Jimmy have a victim, but Dr Mallard goes into story mode.


Case dismissed.

"Ah Captain, so at last I have the pleasure of meeting a man of your greatness. I mean it isn't everyday one gets to meet one of the most famous sailors ever to have come out of Scotland. Now not only did you sail with his Majesty's Navy but you went on to be the "Father of the American Navy" so to speak, and then you joined the Russian navy too, quite a feat," Dr Mallard said looking down at the Captain.

"Sorry I'm late Dr Mallard, Breena is getting slightly edgy about the wedding…..I must ask Agent Gibbs if he can advise me on what I should do…..but who were you talking to?" Jimmy asked as he took his jacket off and put on his gown.

"Captain John Paul Jones, Captain in United States Navy. I was just telling him that he shares his name with one John Paul who was born in Scotland and who later in his life took the surname Jones. Captain Jones….the Scottish one had quite a chequered career, and I was about to regale the good Captain here of his name-sakes achievements…particularly the fact that he turned against the British."

"Fascinating Dr Mallard, maybe you could start at the beginning…or just give me the interesting pieces," as he saw the glint in Ducky's eyes.

"Captain Jones, the original one, was born in Kirkbean in Ayrshire, John Paul on July 6th, 1747…."

"Wow, that's two days before Director Vance's and Agent DiNozzo's." Jimmy butted in.

"Quite, but he had a brother, who had come to America, and after some altercations with the British Admiralty, he came to America to seek his fortune. It was when his brother died in Fredericksburg, Virginia, that John Paul took the surname Jones in honour of Willie Jones." Dr Mallard continued.

"This is very interesting Doctor, please continue," as Jimmy handed Dr Mallard the scalpel.

"When the French signed "The Treaty of Alliance" with America, now formally recognizing the independence of the new America that, would be John Paul, sailed to France. There he was given the Bonhomme Richard, a merchant ship which had been rebuilt and given to America by the French. Of course our Captain Jones was going to have some fun before he sailed back to America with this ship. He decided to do a bit of sightseeing and shopping up the East coast of Scotland. He had heard that the Edinburgh Festival and the tattoo, was still on and that Harvey Nicks was having a sale." Dr Mallard continued beginning to wind up poor Jimmy with his long winded tale.

"Wow, Dr Mallard I didn't realise the Edinburgh Festival went back as…..long…ago….as…that." looking at the good Doctors face and seeing the smile. "Oh Doctor Mallard you are such a wag, you had me quite believing you , but please continue," now handing over the kidney dish.

"Oh where was I, yes, it was on the evening of the 16th September several strange sails were seen in the Firth of Forth. There had been rumours in circulation, that pirate ships were on the coast but these were the ships of John Paul Jones. He had planned to attack Leith and demand a ransom from nearby Edinburgh, otherwise he would burn the town. This you realise was in retaliation for the British burning American coastal towns. It was while he was sailing up the Forth towards Leith, that a town official did not recognise the flag and so sailed out in a small boat to ask whether they could spare any powder and shot because they had heard the "pirate Jones" was in the area." Ducky continued.

"Fascinating Dr Mallard, so what happened next?" Jimmy asked.

"It was said that a local minister gave up a prayer, and a gale blew up and dispersed the fleet. Always makes me believe that God is a Scot."

"How convenient, but pray continue," Jimmy laughed.

"It was to be the Battle of Flamborough Head that was to be his greatest hour. As I said, the Bonhomme was a merchant ship, but it was protected by several large canons, the British had the HMS Serapis a 50 gun frigate, it was off Flamborough Head the two ships became entwined, grappling irons held the two fast," Dr Mallard showed as he tightened his hand together, "But it was one of the English sailors, he was being a bit gungho, and was about to throw a grenade over the side and onto the "pirate" ship so to speak, but the two ships lurched and the sailor lost his footing and well…the grenade…it rolled along the deck and into the Serapis's lower gun deck, thus I might add, cause a rather large explosion."

"Ooopps a bit "Pirates of the Caribbean" here but is a Grenade, is that not from the French for a pomegranate, a round ball, filled with seeds or in this case, metal or explosive." Jimmy added.

"It is indeed, but the Bonhomme being Merchant, took the brunt of the explosion, and being on fire and sinking there was only one thing to do, fight or surrender. The English Navy Captain eventually surrendered. Now Jones was a good man and although did capture the Serapis, he took the Captain and crew to safety before commandeering the British ship and sailing to neutral, but may I add American sympathising Holland." Ducky concluded.

"Do you think this Captain has seen the anything like his name sake?" Jimmy wondered.

"Mr Palmer…if I may be so bold, but if we look, at our dear Captain kidney's, what would you say?" Dr Mallard now asked, not seeing the door to autopsy slide open and Gibbs stride through the door.

"What we got Duks?" he questioned.

"Captain John Paul Jones, and Dr Mallard has been telling me all about the first Captain Jones, way back in 1779, did you know Agent Gibbs, that the Captain was born two days before Agent DiNozzo, and Director Vance….but I mean many, many, tens of years before them," now seeing Gibbs eye twitch, when Gibbs was not amused.

"Duks?" Gibbs continued now facing the Doctor.

"I was just going to ask Mr Palmer here if he could possibly second my medical opinion." Dr Mallard replied.

"And what would that be Dr Mallard?" Jimmy asked.

"The first Captain Jones died in Paris on July 18, 1792 of Interstitial nephritis, and it would appear that this Captain Jones died of…"

"Interstitial nephritis?" Gibbs questioned.

"Oh yes…common causes include infection or reaction to antibiotics. This disease can be caused by other diseases and toxins which will eventually damage the kidney. The time between exposure and development of acute nephritis can be anywhere from 5days to 5 months." Dr Mallard announced.

"And Dr Mallard?" Gibbs continued.

"At times there are no symptoms, but there can be fever, a rash…..and in this case, enlarged kidneys. 23% of patients have Eosinophilia, but I need to send the blood up to Abigail for analysis and conformation. So Mr Palmer will you do the honours, while I sew our Captain up." Ducky finished saying.

"So no suspicious circumstances then?" Gibbs asked looking very down hearted.

"Sorry Jethro, but let's say sometimes you win, and sometimes you lose. No case for you this time, just natural causes." As Ducky began to sew the body together, and watch Gibbs leave.

The End.


End file.
